fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Dandy
Dandy is the titular main protagonist of the anime series Space Dandy (stylized as Space☆Dandy). He is a carefree alien hunter and captain of his own personal spaceship, the Aloha Oe. His life mission is to visit all the intergalactic locations of a breastaurant known as BooBies and indulge in his posterior fetish. In the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse, Dandy is a professional wrestler currently signed to Apex Caliber Wrestling (ACW). Background * Series: Space Dandy * Species: Human * Age: 26 * Height: 6’1” * Weight: 216 lbs. * Companies: (Currently) APEX (Formerly) AWF * Debut: 2013 (FWM) 2014 (real life) * Status: Active * Billed from: Intergalactic Depths of Space * Allies: QT, Meow * Rivals: Miguel Estebano, Emperor Kuzco * Twitter: @SpaceDandy Professional wrestling career Apex Caliber Wrestling Adrenaline Impact Wrestling (2013) RAMPAGE (2013–present) Anime Wrestling Federation Personality Dandy (or “Space Dandy” as he calls himself) is the antihero protagonist of the series and has a matching personality to go along with his looks; a delinquent and a bully. Dandy is not above shoving menial tasks to QT like cooking and cleaning up his Aloha Oe and grumbling how useless Meow is, and often neglects their thoughts and opinions. His birthday lands on the 23rd of May, making him a Gemini. Dandy is also shown to be a callous man and does not hesitate to sacrifice his crew for his own life, like abandoning Meow to the Deathgerian. Despite his boorish attitude and lax exterior, Dandy has a big heart, ready to help any female in need, though occasionally he does help males, within his interests. Examples include assisting Adélie in searching for her remaining relatives and helping Dr. H in locating Code D. He also comforts Ukuleleman as he is about to die, even though he was his enemy. Dandy is superficial and he tends to contradicts himself. In one episode, he claims to not like porn, yet in the first episode, he was seen reading an erotic magazine full of scantily-clad women. Whenever someone brings this up (usually Meow or QT), Dandy will either ignore it or blame it on something (either his poor memory, his teammates, or some other external factor). Personal life In wrestling Finishing moves * Aloha Oe Paradise (Jumping Leg Lariat) * Stay Dandy, Baby (Inverted Overdrive) * The Dandy Way / Dandy-DT (Swinging Reverse STO transitioned into a DDT) Signature moves * 450° Splash * Belly-to-back Suplex * Big Boot, often to a seated opponent * Corner Elbow Smash * Dandy Boot (Running Facewash, with theatrics) * Double High Knee from out of the corner, as a counter to an oncoming opponent * Dropkick, sometimes from the top rope * Flapjack * Flying Forearm Smash * Half Nelson Facebuster * Inverted Atomic Drop * Intergalactic Elbow (Turnbuckle Handstand transitioned into a Diving Elbow Drop) * Leaping Clothesline * Lifting Inverted DDT * Multiple Neckbreaker variations ** Jumping ** Live with the Flow, Baby (Float-over Hangman’s) – innovated ** Neck Snap ** Rock ‘n’ Roll Dandy, Baby (Corkscrew, with theatrics) ** Snap Swinging * Ode to the Dropkix (Running Front Dropkick) * Plancha, sometimes while performing a Somersault * Running Knee Lift * Russian Legsweep * Slides through the opponent’s legs and performs a roll-up * Slingshot Powerbomb * Snap DDT to a kneeling opponent * The Dandiest Elbow in Space ''(Diving Elbow Drop) * ''The Dandiest Elbow in the Galaxy ''(Spinning Headlock Elbow Drop) Nicknames * '“Space Dandy”''' * “A Dandy Guy (in Space)” * “The Dandiest Man in Space / Wrestling” * “The Intergalactic Sensation” Entrance themes * “Radio” by Downstait (June 2013 – present) Championships and accomplishments Trivia * Due to the FWM’s infamous sliding time frame, Dandy technically debuted in APEX before his first official appearance. Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:Male Wrestlers Category:ACW Wrestlers